Chrovos
Genkins, later Chrovos, is the main antagonist of Red vs Blue: The Shisno Paradox and the secondary antagonist of Red vs Blue: Singularity. It is the "God of Time" who manipulates weak-minded individuals into trying to free it. Chrovos is voiced by Ray Schilens as a male and by Lee Eddy as a female. History Origins A long time ago, Chrovos existed alongside several other gods who created AI fragments known as the Cosmic Powers to enforce their will. The Cosmic Powers, however, rebelled against their makers, and while several Titans were killed, Chrovos was imprisoned. Many years later, however, Chrovos had somehow manipulated Loco of the Blues and Reds into building a time machine which set in motion the events of the Shisno Paradox. The Shisno Paradox After Donut was transported away by Loco's time machine, Chrovos pulled him out of the space-time continuum. He manipulates Donut into believing that he is God and that he must fix the past to save the future. Chrovos gives him time travel guns for Donut to give the other Reds and Blues to travel through time, setting them against the Cosmic Powers. The effects of the time travel eventually revert Doc into his O'Malley persona, betraying Grif and stealing his time gun. Doc/O'Malley strands Grif in the past and, due to Doc's weak mind, becomes an Agent of Chrovos. After Donut later fails to convince his friends to further continue their time travel escapades, he is summoned by Chrovos, who is further manipulated into thinking his friends are on the wrong side. Chrovos offers to spare them if Donut does 'one thing' for him. After Donut later retrieves the Hammer used to reseal Chrovos' prison, Chrovos commends Donut and pressures him to surrending the Hammer to him. However, Donut slowly comes to the realization that not only does he still care about his friends, but that it was Chrovos who killed him to begin with, planning from the beginning to use Donut and his friends to free him from his imprisonment. Donut goes to reseal him away until O'Malley engages him in combat. After their fight, Donut returns to use the Hammer. Although he succeeded in resealing the barrier keeping Chrovos at bay, the Reds and Blues' actions cause a paradox that resets the timeline. Singularity However, Chrovos is still able to resume his true form before Genkins asks him to take on a more 'human' form, transforming himself into a female form referred to as 'Vengeance'. Chrovos orders Genkins to continue his work while taunting Donut from behind the barrier, revealing that every change Genkins makes to their past adventures creates more alternate timelines, weakening the barrier. Eventually, enough timelines will break the barrier and truly free Chrovos for good. Chrovos taunts Donut as he runs off to stop Genkins. Chrovos would continue playing mind games with Donut until he and Washington eventually broke their friends free of the Everwhen. After enough of Genkins' failures, Chrovos is persuaded by him to lend him some of her power. Chrovos refuses at first, until Genkins points out that with her shared power, he would be able to kill the Reds and Blues and their power would be transfered to her, thus making her the more powerful of the two once again. Chrovos agrees and gives him most of her power. However, Genkins reveals he merely wanted the power for himself, and that the power from the Reds and Blues would simply be taken for himself. Chrovos curses Genkins as she watches him leave with her power. In an attempt to stop Genkins and reclaim her power, Chrovos aids the Reds and Blues with breaking free of the Labyrinth that Genkins has trapped them in. Presumably, Chrovos would have reclaimed the power Genkins stole from her once he was defeated. But once Genkins deliberately fell into the black hole to the beginning of the universe, Donut returned to her with a startling revelation; Chrovos is actually Genkins' future self. Genkins went completely mad inside the black hole, proclaiming himself as Chrovos in front of the other Cosmic Powers, where they proceeded to seal him/them inside their prison. Startled by the revelation that she and Genkins were the same being, the Reds and Blues leave to fix the original paradox that started the whole mess, thus presumably keeping Chrovos/Genkins imprisoned for all eternity. Trivia *Chrovos is based on Chronos, the Greek God of Time. *Although Chrovis did not appear during Season 15, he can still be considered the overarching antagonist for the season due to manipulating Loco into creating the time machine that the Blues and Reds use.It's also revealed that Genkins is Chrovos's past self. *In addition, despite being genderless, Chrovos can also technically be considered the first female main antagonist of a saga due to the female 'Vengeance' form being Chrovos' most prominent thus far. Navigation Category:Deities Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Red Vs Blue Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Leader Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Internet Villains Category:Machinima Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Liars Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil from the Past Category:Betrayed Category:Master of Hero Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Omniscient Category:Parents Category:Dark Messiah Category:Homicidal Category:Tyrants Category:Unseen Category:Mechanically Modified Category:The Heavy Category:Enigmatic Category:Slaver Category:Oppressors Category:Torturer Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Magic Category:Necessary Evil Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Immortals Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Conspirators Category:Genderless Category:Honorable Category:Alter-Ego Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Big Bads